Feliz dia das Bruxas!
by Fefa Black
Summary: One-shot escrita para o Dia das Bruxas 2015. SS/HG


**AGRADECIMENTOS: Eu gostaria de agradecer as Snapetes por terem me compelido a escrever uma fic, especialmente depois de tanto tempo. Agradecimentos especiais a Sheyla Snape, por toda ajuda que me deu durante o processo de escrita. Beijinhos a todos e um ótimo Halloween!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nada disso é meu, tudo pertence a J.K Rowling.**

Oh, Merlin, pergaminhos! Como poderia esquecer os pergaminhos? E penas! Mas penas, manchavam tudo e faziam a maior confusão... Canetas! Isso, uma boa e velha caneta esferográfica... Preta, azul? As duas, decididamente! Mas será que ficaria legível? Será que seria permitido com tantos feitiços e proteções contra cola? Será que conseguiria escrever tudo que tinha estudado a tempo? E se caísse aquela nota de rodapé que havia deixado para lá? E se...

\- Srta Granger!

Ainda que o susto de ouvir o seu nome a tivesse feito largar o caderno e lápis que tinha nas mãos e olhar para cima aterrorizada, não foi o suficiente para fazê-la freiar antes que atingisse aquela parede de tecidos negros e esvoaçantes e caísse com um baque no chão de pedra do corredor.

A vergonha por ter dado um encontrão no professor mais rígido de Hogwarts não se comparava ao medo viceral que a consumia por tê-lo feito. Andava tão absorta nas preparações para os exames que aconteceriam naquela tarde que mal prestara atenção por onde andava, e por causa disso, agora, iria ganhar detenções horrendas e humilhantes até o fim de sua vida! Como iria ter tempo para estudar se teria detenções? Perderia preciosas horas de aprendizagem e poderia até falhar nos NOM's por conta disso. Oh não, isso não poderia acontecer.

Devagar, levantou os olhos para tentar decifrar alguma reação no rosto impassivo e frio do Mestre de Poções e já abria a boca para se desculpar profusivamente quando notou um leve curvar no canto superior dos lábios do bruxo, tão rápido que pensou ter imaginado devido a desorientação da queda. Mas não, tinha certeza do que tinha visto. Severo Snape havia achado tudo aquilo... Engraçado? Não, não, provavelmente havia fritado o resto dos seus neurônios estudando para as aulas avançadas de Aritmancia e estava começando a ver coisas...

\- Peço desculpas, Professor Snape... Eu sinto muito por tamanha distração! Eu estava somente indo para o Salão Comunal e lembrei-me que tinha reservado um livro na Biblioteca, e a Madame Pince odeia atrasos, aí eu pensei que poderia chegar lá logo e aproveitar para revisar para a prova de hoje durante o almoço... - atropelava as palavras, misturando desculpas com explicações, na vã tentativa de fazer o professor não matá-la ali mesmo no corredor.

\- Srta Granger!

Calou-se. Por mais que quisesse consertar o estrago que já havia feito, cinco anos de aulas com o Diretor da Sonserina haviam adestrado para ficar em silêncio toda vez que ele usava aquele tom frio e ríspido. O fato do professor estar com os braços cruzados e a olhando de forma impaciente não ajudava nem um pouco no quadro de pavor que a dominava. Abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer, e somente naquele momento notou os alunos que passavam pela cena e escondiam risadas sob as mãos. Que vergonha! Sentiu o rosto esquentar instrantaneamente até a raiz dos cabelos, estava fazendo o maior papel de tola em frente a escola inteira...

Erguendo o queixo e juntando toda a pouca dignidade que conseguiu reunir, levantou-se do chão num salto e recolheu com rapidez todos os pergaminhos, cadernos e canetas que acabara por espalhar durante a colisão, aproveitando o movimento para bater a poeira que havia se acumulado em suas vestes. Se era para perder pontos, o faria como uma perfeita Grifinória. De cabeça erguida.

\- Não irá acontecer de novo, Professor Snape. - engoliu seco e tomou coragem para perguntar - De que horas eu devo comparecer para a minha detenção? Após os testes da tarde?

Por um momento o professor só a encarou sem esboçar reação alguma. Era como se estivesse surpreso com as palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Os segundos se arrastaram e Hermione começava a sentir a sua coragem Grifinória se esvaindo diante daquele olhar penetrante e indecifrável. Ouviria a sua inevitável punição a qualquer momento... Já até imaginava a cara dos garotos quando contasse que havia trombado com o Professor Snape e perdido pontos por causa disso...

\- Calada, Srta Granger! Melhor se apressar antes que a biblioteca feche...- um brilho estranho iluminava os olhos negros enquanto ele proferia aquelas palavras tão inusitadas a ele proprio e a situação. A garota permanecia com uma expressão de extremo choque, em pé na mesma posição, boquiaberta, tentando entender o que raios havia acabado de acontecer. Foi somente quando já observava o Mestre de Poções deslizando pela curva do corredor na direção oposta a qual viera, que as últimas palavras dele lhe atingiram em cheio, finalmente processadas por seu cérebro cansado: " Feliz Dia das Bruxas, Srta Granger".

Olhando em volta, perplexa com toda a situação e convencida que não passava de uma alucinação bizarra produzida por sua mente exausta, murmurou para si mesma:

\- Feliz Dia das Bruxas, Professor Snape.


End file.
